


The Key to Our Happy Ending

by charcolor



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Frisk (Undertale), Demonic Possession, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Sign Language, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: Chara and Frisk ponder their unfamiliar existence as they watch Kris sleep.





	The Key to Our Happy Ending

I remember the first time I realized that Frisk was being possessed. The first time, because it feels as if it happened over and over, thanks to the same hivemind of sadism. The first time, every time, when Frisk seemed to hesitate before brutally killing my best friend, and then they were still as I was separated from their body, and I looked into their eyes, deeper than ever, to see the mind of a demonic anomaly.

It enrages me just to think about it. The person who I dedicated everything to protecting from death wasn't following their own path. They were being used by a sick, evil being. Back then, I was morally blinded to everything outside of Frisk's actions, but now I know that I was never with Frisk. Frisk is the kindest, purest soul among all of humanity. They're too forgiving.

When we first came to contact each other directly, I told them that the cruel world that they were thrown away for was gone. I'd destroyed it. "But I had to destroy your body, too. I...killed you." The thought of killing another person was so thrilling to me when I was alive, blinded by my own hunger for vengeance, but hurting Frisk in any way is absolutely abhorrent.

But Frisk shook their head, and used their hands to sign a silent reply. "I died when I fell down the mountain."

The mountain is gone now. In this new world, it never existed. Outside of our own memory, the war between humans and monsters never happened, and I was never born.

But the soul I shared with Frisk is still with us, and guided us to someone living with Toriel. A teenager named Kris.

Frisk saw them first. I followed their eager run toward the pleasant-looking house on a clear night, inside, toward a bedroom with two beds on opposite sides. The side that was barren was occupied. Frisk approached the person buried in the blankets, then turned to me to sign, "They look a lot like you."

It's true. Kris is what I would likely look like if I had ever lived to be their age, although with slightly darker skin, more like Frisk's skin tone. Their hair's a bit darker, too.

Maybe it's more like if Frisk and I ever became adults and had a child together.

A few hours have passed since our discovery. We've been sitting beside each other on the floor, in quiet darkness, watching Kris, occasionally interrupting the silence with a short exchange.

"Do you think they could see us?" I ask Frisk.

They nod and sign, "Kris has our soul now. I think they can see us. A psychic connection or something."

"I see." I glance around to observe this barren half of the bedroom. One thing stands out to me. It's the little toy wagon in the corner, with a black metal birdcage. It's empty. "What do you think that is?"

Frisk shrugs. "Maybe they had a pet bird once."

It seems a little odd to me that they would keep the birdcage displayed that way, in an otherwise barren area. It's also strange how the side decorated with personality is vacant.

"I want to know what Kris is like," I decide. "What this world is like."

Something shifts in our soul. It feels as if it's gravitating us toward Kris.

"Do you think this would've been one of us?" I ask. "If the war never happened in our world, and we were adopted by Toriel? Is this who we're supposed to be?"

Frisk gently grasps my hand.

"When I shared your body..." I don't like reminding Frisk of their death and possession, so my words are cautious, seeing if Frisk is willing to hear them. "I thought I was sharing it with you. I think it would've been nicer if I was. You would've made everything right, if you were in control."

Frisk shakes their head, and lets go of my hand to reply. "I don't think I could've done that."

I take their hand again and hold it against my lips, hoping to offer some reassurance.

I have a dream, sometimes, of a better end, where Frisk survived their fall, and they proceeded to save and free all the monsters, and Asriel, and me. I was with them in that dream. I don't remember much about myself. I think I would've been happy.

But this will never be that dream. It could never be that dream again.

I've told Frisk all this. They don't seem to believe that they have that potential. Maybe they just think I'm biased because I love them. Maybe it's because they're dead now, and all their determination is turned to dust. Maybe they had no determination to save them when they fell, and that's why they died.

Maybe there's a way to revive it.

"Do you think we could try it again?"

Frisk tenses up at the suggestion. I understand that. They've never been in anyone else's body before. "We aren't evil demons," I remind them. "We don't have to control every one of Kris's movements. But if we share a presence in their body..."

Frisk nods and signs, "We could have our soul. And...that might not be so bad. Right?"

I don't know exactly what it would be, but I think something like a miracle could happen if we had that. I think maybe Kris could be the key to our happy ending.

We quietly hold hands as we get on our feet. "I'll help you," I reassure them. "We'll take this body together."

**Author's Note:**

> nothing says puppy love like possessing a random teenager together


End file.
